


Moments To Cherish

by Dudestopno



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, fang need some downtime with kaizo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudestopno/pseuds/Dudestopno
Summary: Finally after relocating and non-stop work from the intense battle with Captain Vargoba Fang finally has some down time with his brother. He celebrates it by making Kaizo's favourite drink. Green te.





	Moments To Cherish

It was rare that the both of them had the day off together especially since Kaizo keep on being assigned to undercover missions. Even seeing him for moment would be a cherish thing Fang could have. Now however since TAPOPS's base was destroyed by the sheer power of Boboiboy's newest unlocked elemental all mission were put to halt until further notice. Since then TAPOPS agents were just free to mingle around and get use to TEMPUR-A surroundings. 

 

Fang only knew very few of the members here and the only one hes most familiar with was Ramenman. That however is because Ramenman keeps seeking his brother's company although not to great an old friend but rather- to annoy him by just his existence. Since they arrived Ramenman has never left by Kaizo's side ,initiating a one sided conversation twith he latter only giving him total silence and an annoyed expression.Not that Ramenman was bothered by it but only made him delighted by that reaction.  
Now all was quiet at the base. It was late at night- all the late shifters were out but most were slacking off. No loud ships were heard, small hushed conversation filled the space but not loud enough to disturb the ambience. Fang stood at coffee corner making himself a cup coffee and another cup of green tea for his brother.  
As he stirs his coffee he glances behind his shoulder to see Kaizo sitting on at their table. Even relaxed his body looks stiff, back slouched while one arm rest on table. The other arm preoccupied on his face, knuckles pressed on his lips. Half lidded eyes were staring off the distance looking some what distracted but Fang knew his brother was never the one who let their mind off.

And yet he looks like hes at the most relaxed state Fang has seen him in awhile. Relocating and searching scraps for whats was left is a tiring process. Days of non stop work and waiting for Boboiboy to wake up was making everyone restless , somehow tonight they manage to get some downtime. Finally . He looks back at his task and taps the spoon against the cup and brings both drinks to his table.  
Walking towards his destination Kaizo instantly let focus towards him , eyelids subtly shifts upwards. Fang gives him a small smile as he puts Kaizo's drink in front of him.

"Nah bang"  
(here bro)

He intentionally drops the usual profesional name as both of them are off duty and it was just the two of them. Only in private setting will he be able to refer his brother, well as his brother. Kaizo's professionalism look instantly dropped to the closest thing u could call , brotherly. Kaizo looks down and raises his left brow as his lips twitch upwards.

"Green tea?" Kaizo picks up the drink and inhales the smell and closes his eyes for a second.

Fang locks the moment in his mind. 

"Yaya brought back some green tea from her trip to Japan , apparently they make best there. I mentioned you liked the drink so she bought a box for me." Fang explained.

"Mmmm you aren't wrong about making the best one in- Japan was it?" Kaizo gave him a query look and continues to savor the taste with small sips.

"You like it? I can make more if you like" 

"Do so." Kaizo sends him a smile and proceeds to down his drink.

Fang cheeks lifted upwards forming a gentle look on his face. He looks at his brother for a long moment. Times like these he cherishes the most, even at the smallest of things. After all the only one he has for a family is Kaizo and family moments are hard to come by for the two of them.Most of the time they see each other in missions and those aren't appropriate times for "family bonding".Them seeing each other for the purpose of company comes once in a solar cycle.He treasures it dearly. With that thought he takes his first sip of his drink.


End file.
